Promesa
by Yukine Nyan Nyan
Summary: "Por la persona que amas, eres capaz de aceptar y cumplir cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que sea, ni el tiempo que haya pasado"


**Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Tema: Mar**

 **Tipo: AU, reencarnación.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri(principal), Eremika.**

* * *

Levi y Eren se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en el césped, sin mirarse ni hablarse, solo contemplando aquel paisaje hermoso que podría ser el último juntos. Permanecieron así hasta que dijo:

-Oye Eren- dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero, haciendo que este se sorprendiera-¿Tienes algún sueño?

-¿Sueño?

-Sí.

-Bueno… Como hemos exterminado a todos los titanes, me gustaría finalmente conocer el mar.

-Bueno,-se levanta, y sacude su ropa- Mañana apenas escuchemos el fallo a favor nuestro, nos dirigiremos allí.

\- ¿Capitán? ¿A que vino eso tan de repente?

\- Todo saldrá bien, así que ya no estés nervioso, ¿Escuchas mocoso?

-Tengo que estarlo, mañana se decidirá todo.- con tono nervioso- Pero espero que todo resulte de esa manera, así puedo estar junto a usted- dice mientras sonríe, pero su sonrisa es borrada al ver que Levi estaba a unos pasos alejado.

Pero a pesar de lo dicho, aquella anhelada promesa, no fue cumplida.

-Eren Jeager, agradezco tus servicios a la humanidad, si no fuera por ti no hubiéramos conseguido nuestra libertad, pero aun así, no podemos afirmar que tu existencia no generaría otro problema más grande, lo lamento pero te condeno a muerte- y dando a conocer su decisión final, golpea fuertemente el martillo en la mesa.

Todos en la sala se impactaron por aquella decisión, pero solo uno su expresión no cambió, ya que, era evidente que aquella sería la decisión, lo supo desde un principio, Eren.

-Capitán Levi, proceda.

Levi quiso pensar que era una broma, una simple pesadilla, pero no era así, sino la más cruel realidad.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el prisionero, tomó su espada, y se preparó para cortarle el cuello. "Lo siento" pensó antes de llevar a cabo aquel acto.

Su amor fue destruido debido al egoísmo de otros.

* * *

-Oye… Oye Levi, despierta- moviéndolo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Erwin? ¿Qué pasó?- dormitando.

\- No se puede dormir en la oficina.

\- Qué más da,- mientras se estiraba,observó el reloj y de dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde- mierda.

-Suerte con el viaje que has planificado- dijo Erwin, antes de que se marchase.

Salió deprisa de ese lugar, olvidando su maletín, y obligando a Erwin a que sea el encargado de alcanzárselo luego, ya que el asunto que tenía que cumplir era importante, se había olvidado recoger del colegio, a la persona que amaba, la reencarnación de un amor que perduró con el tiempo, a quien le había fallado, un joven de 16 años, Eren.

Mientras se subía al auto y durante todo el camino, no pudo quitar ese sueño de su mente-"¿Por qué estoy recordando esas cosas ahora?"- pensaba.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver que no se encontraba solo, sino que estaba acompañado de dos personas que pudo reconocer sin problemas, se sorprendió al ver que las mismas se acercaban hacia el vehículo.

-Buenas tardes - dijo el rubio, mientras sonreía.

-Buenas tardes- saludó la asiática.

\- Ellos vienen también, espero que no te importe-mientras se sacaba la mochila y se ubicaba en el asiento de adelante.

\- No fue lo que acordamos.

\- Un pequeño cambio de planes- dijo mientras sus amigos se sentaban atrás.

-… ¿Sus padres saben de esto?

-Sí, ya les dije, Levi san y estaban de acuerdo- contestó alegremente.

-¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo- con tono serio.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a Eren para así aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

Durante el recorrido, ocurrieron muchas cosas, contratiempos que harían enojar a cualquiera ser viviente, desde descansos para comer, hasta arreglos en las calles, pero por suerte el conservó la compostura en toda esas cosas, sorprendiendo mucho a Eren.

-Son muy amigos de eren, ¿No es así?- preguntó sin quitar su vista del camino.

-Sí, desde que empezó el año hemos estado juntos.

Eren lo miró con desconfianza ya que no entendía el por qué de esa pregunta.

-¿No piensas contestarme?- dirigió su pregunta a la chica.

-No le veía sentido contestarla.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya que no soy su amiga.

-¡E..Esperen ustedes! ¿Porque este interrogatorio?, ella solo es una amiga…- sin importar que gritase, nadie lo escuchaba.

\- ¿Y que eres entonces?- la miró desde el espejo del auto.

-soy su novia.

Esas palabras sorprendieron y afectaron a Levi, pero para no demostrarlo, contestó sin darle importancia- ya veo.

-… Debí decírtelo antes- se disculpaba Eren.

Luego de esa conversación, nadie emitió palabra alguna, la situación se volvió más incómoda, la culpa carcomía a quien había guardado silencio, pero cuando quiso hablar, la voz del mayor le interrumpió:

-Llegamos.

Todos se alegraron de ello, y bajaron rápidamente, pero el conductor permaneció adentro.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Tengo que hacer algo, diviértanse- y con esas palabras, se marchó del lugar, preocupando al menor.

\- ¿Quieres ir a nadar?- dijo Mikasa

\- ¿Pero por qué diablos tienes eso?- señalando a aquel objeto que sostenía en sus manos con forma de animal.

\- Para que no te ahogues.

-Oye…

\- ¡Mikasa, Eren ¿No vienen?!- decía Armin mientras agitaba ambos brazos desde el mar.

Emocionado, se dirigía hacia Armin, pero es detenido por un golpe en la espalda de parte de Mikasa, estuvo a un paso de retarla, ya que por poco lograba tirarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando escuchó- Tú las traes- mientras corría hacia el mar sacándose la ropa.

El no pudo creer lo que vio, ya que esa no era Mikasa, y pensó que tal vez estaba enojada debido a la fuerza que puso.

Los tres jugaron durante todo el día hasta el cansancio, tanto Armin como Mikasa dormían tranquilamente uno al lado del otro, en cambio Eren seguía preocupado por aquella persona importante que faltaba,que no apareció hasta que llegó el anochecer.

-¿Lo han pasado bien?

-Has venido. Creí que no lo harías.

-¿Quién te llevaría a casa sino?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, tienes razón,- mirando a su rostro- por cierto, disculpa el hecho de no decirte nada.

Sin cambiar su expresión, levantó su mano hasta la altura de la cabeza del chico y la apoyó suavemente.-Mocoso de mierda, no te preocupes.

Al oír esas despectivas palabras, solo frunció el ceño, ya que él se las merecía- ¿Entonces no estás enojado?- mientras quitaba la mano del mayor.

-Es la ley de la vida, las aves se van del nido, ¿Has oído alguna vez sobre esas cosas?

-Si… Por cierto, gracias- mirando hacia el mayor- por traerme aquí- sonríe- papá.

\- Era una promesa que tenía que cumplir desde hace mucho.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando el mar, hasta que recibió una llamada recordándole que mañana tenía trabajo.

"Por el cruel destino, ya no podemos estar juntos, sin embargo espero que seas feliz."

* * *

 **Yuki: Segundo fanfic que escribo, este me ha costado un poco mas hacerlo, ya que la inspiración tardó en llegar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció, las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

 **La imagen no me pertenece.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
